masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Garrus Vakarian/Unique dialogue
On occasion when Garrus is in the squad, he will engage in conversations unique to him. __TOC__ Mass Effect Unique Dialogue Throughout Shepard's travels, there are specific points where Garrus will voice his opinions. *Upon seeing the Thorian for the first time, Garrus will comment, "This wasn't covered in my training manuals." *On Noveria when talking to Mira about activating the neutron purge, Garrus expresses his anxiety by saying: "As if we needed more reasons to avoid touching things in here." *On Feros, when Gavin Hossle tells of the danger in recovering his data, Garrus says to Shepard, "why do people always assume we enjoy putting ourselves in harm's way?" Talk to Squadmate *On the Citadel: **When at the Citadel Council's chambers Garrus will say "Through all my time at C-Sec, I-- I never got the chance to witness a meeting of the Council in person." **On the Citadel, when you are near the Krogan Monument, if you talk to Garrus, he will say "At the time this statue was built, the entire galaxy respected the krogan. Now they're simply hated and feared." If Wrex is in your party he will then say "You won't have to put up with us for much longer turian, my people will die out soon enough, thanks to you." Garrus wil then reply "Some would argue you brought this on yourself. It was a krogan who started the war." which leaves Wrex to finish off the discussion by saying "And the turians made sure to finish it." **When you are near the Relay Monument on the Presidium, if you talk to Garrus he will say "The keepers never really paid much attention to that relay monument. I always found that a little strange." **If you speak to Flux the casino in the Wards, Garrus will mention "You almost never see any keepers in this club. I guess they don't care what happens here. That, or they don't like the music. **After entering Chora's Den, Garrus will say "C-Sec always turned a blind eye on what went on in here. I think Fist was paying someone off." **On Dock 422, Garrus remarks that "The Normandy combines the best of Alliance technology and turian engineering. It shows what we're capable if we work together." Spontaneous Sometimes Garrus will say something spontaneously, without being prompted. *During the mission to Therum **After entering the Prothean Ruins near the first elevator, Garrus will say "I've never visited a Prothean ruin before, aside from the Citadel, I mean." **After descending the elevator in the Prothen Ruins, Garrus will ponder "I wonder what Liara's looking for in here. Most Prothean Ruins have nothing more than dead instrumentation." *After boarding the Mako on the Prothean Skyway for the first time, Garrus says "And now to the geth base. Not something an intelligent mind expects to say". Mass Effect 2 Unique Dialogue Throughout Shepard's travels, there are specific points where Garrus will voice his opinions. *After being recruited, if Shepard is female, he will say, "Some women find facial scarring attractive. Mind you, most of those women are krogan." If Shepard is male, he'll say, "Ah probably for the best. They were all ignoring you and hitting on me. 'Bout time you got a fair shot." *Omega, during Mordin's recruitment mission. Before entering, he will say, "A quarantine zone for a plague that kills turians, why don't we ever go anywhere nice?" However, Garrus shows no hesitation of entering, stating, "It's your call, Shepard. If you need me, I'm not going to let a cough keep me back". *Also on Mordin's mission, Mordin will be puzzled by the turian involvement due to the racial tension between them and humans. Which will prompt Garrus to tell him about the Collectors and the threat they pose to everyone. *If the Council was saved in Mass Effect, bringing Garrus along for the meeting and picking the ”I don’t answer to you”-line, will cause Garrus to respond to the Council by saying: “We shouldn’t be fighting. If we’re going to stop the Reapers, we have to work together.” *If Garrus is brought along on the Horizon mission, Ashley or Kaidan will express surprise that he is with Shepard. Assuming the second teammate is not Jacob or Miranda, Garrus will be the one to defend Shepard's involvement with Cerberus, stating with frustration: "Dammit, Williams/Kaidan. You're so focused on Cerberus that you're ignoring the real threat." *If certain dialogue choices are made during his loyalty mission and if certain actions were taken in Mass Effect (e.g. how the player dealt with Dr. Saleon outright during Garrus' personal quest), Garrus will indicate his methods were learned from Shepard. If Shepard chose to kill Dr. Saleon outright instead of turning him in in Mass Effect, Garrus expresses surprise when asked if killing Sidonis will make things right, stating Shepard was the one who taught him killing is the best solution; otherwise, he will acknowledge that Shepard doesn't approve. Before the meeting with Sidonis, Garrus will state that he "learned from the best" if Shepard states that he/she would kill Sidonis for betrayal too. This means Garrus' personality and conduct is shaped by Shepard's guidance in Mass Effect. *When Wrex associates Grunt's "condition" with becoming a full adult during the associated loyalty mission, Garrus makes a remark about Grunt's adolescence, suggesting they take him to Omega and buy him some dances instead. *If the player questions Captain Bailey on the abuse of suspects, Captain Bailey explains that certain situations can only be solved by breaking the rules. Garrus will remark that C-Sec has indeed changed. *During Thane’s Loyalty Mission, when asking Captain Bailey about the Shepard VI which Mouse was selling, after Bailey tells Shepard about the data deletion message the VI gives, Garrus will joke, "That's pretty... extreme, Commander." *Purgatory prison ship: when Shepard tells Jack that becoming his/her enemy is a bad idea, Garrus will say "they have a way of dying." *Purgatory prison ship: When Shepard finds the body of a dead guard mobbed by escaping prisoners, Garrus will comment that the prisoners there are indeed violent, he doesn't always agree with what the mercenaries do there, but they are keeping dangerous people out for a greater good. If Mordin is also present, he will refute this, claiming that the violence of the rioting prisoners is retribution for the guards' brutality. *If Garrus is chosen to lead the second diversion squad during the Suicide Mission, he will end up dying after being hit by a Collector attack if his loyalty was not previously secured. His final words are, "Sorry, Shepard. Won't be with you at the end. Snipe one for me, would you?" *Tuchanka, if Garrus is brought along on Mordin's loyalty mission, if Shepard uses Charm or Intimidate to spur the Urdnot scout into returning to the base, Garrus will say "There's no pep talk like a military pep talk." *Korlus, when the Tank Grown Krogan moves a large metal panel out of the way to allow you to pass, Garrus says "Glad he's friendly." *Upon finding out the true motives on the Collector ship, by picking Renegade option, "That son of a bitch sent us right into Collector hands", Garrus replies "And here I thought I'd had my betrayal and attempted murder for this year..." *If brought with Shepard to the Shadow Broker Base, the Shadow Broker will comment that Liara travels with fascinating companions, and that it's good that she brought "Archangel", as his bounty remains unclaimed. *Collector Base, if Jack died in the debris field, Garrus will object to Miranda leading the second squad, saying that "Half of us don't even trust you." *On Illium, during Samara's recruitment mission, upon coming across Niftu Cal, a volus boasting about his biotic abilities: **When Niftu says he will "toss Wasea about like a rag doll", Garrus will comment that "This guy couldn't tie his bootlaces, let alone fight." **If Shepard prevents Niftu from joining the fight, after Niftu walks away Garrus will simply comment "So much for Godhood." *Derelict Reaper: At the end of the Reaper IFF mission, the squad will debate as to whether or not to take the geth sniper with them. Garrus will favor leaving the geth behind, reasoning that taking it would pose too much of a risk of trouble. Talk to Squad Mate Throughout Shepard's travels, there are specific points where Garrus will want to say something, if the Commander will listen. *Citadel, Zakera Ward level 27 Dock: C-Sec Customs' desk, Garrus will state that nothing has changed in the Citadel. It is still the same crime infested place that it was when he left. *Derelict Reaper: After the (then) unknown party snipes a pair of Husks at the altar, Garrus will point out the Dragon's teeth. **If Miranda is in the party, she'll say that "the distribution suggests Dragon Teeth are Reaper technology shared with the geth" *Omega: Near Kenn's Salvage or the lower entrance to Afterlife. Garrus will comment on how the strong were still exploiting the weak and that nothing he did made a dent on it. *Illium: Near the volus and asari discussing shorting prefabs, Garrus will explain that despite appearances, Illium is no safer than Omega. *Tuchanka: Garrus will comment on the defense guns near the scout commander. Spontaneous Sometimes Garrus will say something spontaneously, without being prompted. *During missions, in combat, Garrus will shout "Scratch one!", "Scoped and Dropped!", "I love this rifle", "Never saw me coming!" and "One less to worry about!" when he kills an enemy. *Zakera Ward, between level 27 and level 28, Garrus will tease Tali about the long elevator rides from Mass Effect and how they gave her a chance to "share". The teasing ends when Tali reminds Garrus of her shotgun. *Omega, during Mordin's recruitment mission, Garrus will say, "Is it hot in here, or is it just...*''coughs''* Oh, that's not good." This occurs soon after entering the zone, showing the plague's infectiousness. Mordin will cure him when the clinic is reached. *Also on Mordin's recruitment mission, just after entering the Quarantine Zone, Garrus will refer to the burning bodies by saying, "Over the years I've grown used to smell of dead bodies... that's probably a bad sign..." If Grunt is also in the party, the krogan will ask "Anyone hungry?" after Garrus says his line. Garrus will advise Grunt not to make such comments, saying that krogan are unpopular enough as it is. *On Jack's recruitment mission: **Purgatory, Garrus will remark, "This girl is powerful, but she lacks subtlety," as the team follows her path of destruction. **Upon seeing the prisoner getting tortured, Garrus will comment "you dont get any good information that way" and that "Eventually victims admit to anything to make the pain stop." *Upon landing on Korlus, Jedore can be heard over the PA system. Garrus will comment that "someone likes the sound of their own voice". *Tuchanka, if Garrus is brought along on Mordin's loyalty mission, upon entering the hospital compound, he comments, "That's unfortunate, hospitals aren't fun to fight through." When Shepard asks, "What is fun to fight through?", Garrus replies "Gardens, electronics shops. Antique stores, but only if they're classy." *Illium, during Thane's recruitment mission: **Upon opening the elevator with the krogan bounty hunter Garrus will say "We're a little exposed out here, especially if anyone's in that elevator." Depending on who else is in the squad, Shepard may respond with "I was just thinking the same thing myself, Garrus." One of the few times where Shepard will refer to a specific squadmate outside of that mate's recruitment/loyalty mission. (Certain squad members will instead recommend taking cover, instead of Shepard and Garrus discussing it.) **After the elevator, if Shepard spares the mercenary (if you don't take the renegade interrupt, that is), Garrus will say he's lucky, others would've killed him. **After speaking with the second pair of salarian workers, the dead mercenary's body can be searched for a PDA. After the hack is complete, Garrus will comment on the precision of the shot that killed him and the skill of the shooter. *On entering the Collector ship, Garrus says, "I love what they've done with the place". *On Omega, after Shepard is poisoned by the batarian bartender, Garrus will apologize saying that he should have warned the Commander. *On the Derelict Reaper, after entering the first door, Garrus says, "Exploring an abandoned area, expecting something mechanical and nasty to jump out at any moment. Just like old times." * During Tali's recruitment mission: ** In the room that the squad enters just after using the explosives, Garrus will say, "Quarian architecture. There's two words you don't expect to hear together." ** In the same room, if the other squad member speaks first, Garrus will then wonder why the quarians would go there, concluding, "Whatever they're after, I hope it's worth it." ** When the Geth Colossus starts firing at Shepard and the squad, Garrus will say: "Definitely like old times." Mass Effect 3 Unique Dialogue Throughout Shepard's travels, there are specific points where Garrus will voice his opinions. *On the Normandy SR-2, if Garrus is spoken to before investigating EDI's sudden shutdown, he will say "Whatever's wrong with the Normandy isn't here." *During Priority: Palaven, if Garrus was romanced in Mass Effect 2, he will say to Shepard "I'm hard to kill. You should know that." *During Priority: Eden Prime: **On the shuttle, Garrus will add "And where Saren launched his first major attack with the geth." He continues with "I remember the reports. I was busting my ass trying to find evidence against Saren. Hearing that he'd attacked a colony while I say mired in bureaucracy... that was a bad day." If Shepard comments on Garrus and C-Sec, he remarks "I wanted to help people. Fortunately, you showed how to use the direct approach." **When Liara discovers the ruins contain a living Prothean, Garrus asks "Like the Collectors? Or those bodies we found back on Ilos?" **As Liara talks about the Prothean people, Garrus comments "Galactic community. You think they had something like a Council?" **When the Cerberus shuttle arrives, Garrus cries "There they are!" *During Priority: Sur'Kesh: **On the shuttle, Garrus will say to Wrex, "Figured you'd gone soft sitting on your throne, forgot how to hold a gun." If Liara is not present, Garrus will takeover her lines and say "We'll bring them home, Wrex. You've waited long enough for this day." **After Wrex describes how he prefers his salarian liver served, Garrus comments, "I hear vorcha like it grilled." **After Wrex comments on how krogan save everyone else from giant monsters, Garrus will reply with "Never going to let us forget about the Rachni Wars, are you?" When Wrex continues by noting that there's not any turian statue at the Citadel like the krogan have, Garrus remarks "Just wait till this war is over." **Additionally, if Liara is not present, Garrus will comment "Radioactive?" when Wrex talks about Tuchanka. When Wrex remarks that he had to make friends with the one turian who thinks he's funny, Garrus adds "Imagine how I feel. I'm supposed to hate krogan, but you came along and warmed my heart with your winning personality." **If Kirrahe survived the attack on Virmire and is spoken to before proceeding to the elevator, Garrus will greet him, saying "Good to see a friendly face, Major." **If Kirrahe died, a salarian named Lieutenant Tolan will be in the starting hub for Shepard to talk to. If Shepard questions Tolan about the fertile krogan females, Tolan will explain that he wanted them eliminated but was overruled, and hopes everyone doesn't pay for this misguided mercy. If Garrus is one of your squadmates, he retorts, "I know another race that doesn't believe in mercy. They're called Reapers. Maybe you'd like to go work for them instead?" **It is also possible for Shepard and Tolan to get into a disagreement about Kirrahe's death on Virmire and whether Kirrahe died in vain (preventing Saren from curing the genophage) because Shepard is here to protect another cure. Shepard can respond that it's different because Saren was raising krogan slaves before, to which Tolan retorts that it seems the turians want the same thing now. If Garrus is present he takes offense, pointing out, "Except the part about the slaves. And the indoctrination. And destroying the galaxy." **When discovering the bomb in the elevator, Garrus will say "Oh crap..." **When reuniting with Kirrahe during Cerberus' assault on the lab, Garrus comments "How do I not have one of those?" after witnessing Kirrahe take out Cerberus troops with his gun. *During Attican Traverse: Krogan Team: **Upon being re-introduced to Grunt, if Garrus is one of Shepard's squadmates, after Grunt talks about the rachni Garrus thinks this will be fun, "Just like old times, Grunt." *On the Citadel: **During Shepard and Garrus' bottle shooting contest, if Shepard misses the second shot on purpose Garrus will say "I'm Garrus Vakarian, and this is now my favorite spot on the Citadel!" ***If Garrus was not romanced, he will say "Think I'm going to erect a monument right here - bronze this gun so the whole galaxy knows." ***Alternatively, if Garrus was romanced, he will say "There, there It's okay. I know there are other things you're good at." **If Shepard makes the second shot, Garrus will say "Well, next time, we'll throw in a herd of rampaging klixen. That's how you separate the rookies from the pros." *During Tuchanka: Turian Platoon: **On the shuttle, when Tarquin Victus is identified as the commanding officer, Garrus will remark "Primarch's son. Hah." Following this, he will say "For a turian commander, what happened here is... let's just say the turian code is not forgiving. And that it's his son is bad for the Primarch. Promoting family without merit can bite you in the ass. What's strange is the Primarch knows that." **When engaging Reaper forces at a crashed escape pod, Garrus will say "Surprise on our side for once. I like it." *During Tuchanka: Bomb: **After Victus reveals the bomb is turian, Garrus comments "Brutal, but it makes a certain kind of sense. Put the krogan down hard if they tried anything." **On the shuttle returning to the Normandy, Garrus will say "He never hesitated. Whatever he was before, he'll be remembered for this." When Shepard asks what the turians will think of the situation, Garrus will answer "Hard to say. Sacrifice in war is expected He did us proud, but... we're a hard bunch to please. Living your life for the cause, society first, platoon first. It's just all expected." *During Priority: Tuchanka: **When arriving at the Shroud, Garrus will say "I know we've beaten the odds before. But getting to that tower...I don't know." *During Kallini: Ardat-Yakshi Monastery: **At the beginning of the mission when investigating the parked skycar, if the shuttle near the entrance is investigated, Garrus will comment "My visor's IR says this car is still warm. Recent visitors?" **When meeting up with Samara, Garrus will ask "What brings a justicar out here?" *During Priority: Geth Dreadnought: **At the beginning of the mission, Garrus will mention to Tali that Dr. Michel bought him dextro-amino chocolate and offers her some when they return. **When boarding the Dreadnought, Garrus will say to Shepard, "See any action?" **After receiving the pistol from Tali, Garrus will remark "How come I don't get a new gun?" **If you aren't romancing Tali, when going through the Dreadnought's interior, at one point Garrus will begin to tease Tali and she will say tenderly, "Oh, I missed you, too, Garrus." ***Alternatively, if Tali is romanced, Garrus will comment "I was there when you two had your thing, remember? Just get a room and work it out." **Upon escaping the Dreadnought, Garrus will shout, "Quarian bastards!" *During Priority: Thessia **During the fight with Kai Leng, Garrus will snarl and threaten to rip him apart when he taunts Shepard over Thane Krios' death, (obviously only if Kai Leng killed Thane on the Citadel.) *After Priority: Horizon, Garrus will mention that many turians went to Sanctuary. He vows to carve their names into the Illusive Man' skull. *During Priority: Earth: **When speaking to Garrus before speaking to Anderson, if Garrus is Shepard's romance interest there are additional lines in their conversation: ***"Maybe even find out what a turian-human baby looks like." ***And "Shepard...forgive the insubordination, but your boyfriend has an order for you...come back alive. It'd be an awfully empty galaxy without you." Spontaneous Sometimes Garrus will say something spontaneously, without being prompted. *During Priority: Eden Prime: **After exiting the shuttle, Garrus will comment "It survived Saren. It can survive this." **Upon arriving at the dig site, Garrus comments "So, Liara, ever dig up... what do humans call it? A dinosaur?" When Liara realizes he is joking, he adds "A bit, but at least you're catching on these days." **After finding the dead colonists, Garrus will say "We didn't kill these people. And we're going to shut down the bastards who did." **After transmitting the signal to open the pod, Cerberus troops begin arriving. Garrus comments "Heavy Cerberus forces inbound. Looks like we've got a siege on our hand." In between waves of enemies, Garrus will joke "If anyone needs fresh clips or a bathroom break, now's the time." He will also say "I saw a supply cache in the building next door, if you want to stock up." *During Priority: Sur'Kesh: **When heading back to the elevator and discovering the bomb inside, Garrus will say "Oh crap..." **Upon finding an audio log detailing STG's intent to use yahg for covert operations, Garrus makes a comment about actually up against a yahg. **Upon seeing a Yahg break free, Garrus will comment "could've sworn he was muttering 'T'Soni' the whole time." Liara will respond to Garrus' comment with, "Not funny." **Partway through the mission, Garrus will say "Mordin was right. Cerberus must have been tipped off. They got here too fast." *During Tuchanka: Turian Platoon: **After arriving, Garrus will comment "Looks worse than I feared." He eventually comments "A secret turian mission on Tuchanka is odd. Thoughts?" **Upon finding the first escape pod, Garrus will say "Escape pod. Our first casualties." **Partway through the mission, Garrus will say "Being the son of Adrien Victus is a lot to live up to. It's a big military name on Palaven. War's expected to run in the Victus blood." **After encountering another group of enemies, Garrus will say "Looks like we got the jump." **After listening to a recording made by two turian soldiers, Garrus will ask "How's Victus going to live this down?" **Near the end, Garrus will comment "Krogan-turian animosity is ancient and intense - it's inborn." **When rescuing the Ninth Platoon, Garrus will cry "For Palaven!" *During Tuchanka: Bomb: **Shortly after arriving, Garrus will say "We defeat the krogan then plant a bomb on their planet. Pretty extreme, but those were desperate times." If James is present, he will remark that maybe turians have more in common with humans than he thought, to which Garrus replies "I don't know if that's a compliment or not." **After seeing the bomb, Garrus will say "I hope Victus knows what he's doing. We won't get a second chance. We gotta move, Shepard." **Before running into more Cerberus troops, Garrus will say "And all of it thanks to my people, damn it!" *During Priority: Tuchanka: **While traveling through the ruins of the old city, Garrus will comment on the tremors and krogan cave paintings. **After being shot by the reaper. "Did we just got shot by a reaper?" *During Kallini: Ardat-Yakshi Monastery: **After entering the monastery and wandering in the dark, Shepard will say "I heard something" to which Garrus replies, "That was me, sorry." *During Priority: Cerberus Headquarters: **After fighting through the area where the remains of the human-Reaper is kept, Garrus will comment "I thought hospitals were ugly to fight through. This is so much worse." Category:Unique dialogue